


Tumble

by YinYangZodiac



Series: Goretober [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying Keith (Voltron), Death, Goretober, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Violence, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Goretober 1) Excessive Gashes/Lacerations





	Tumble

Lance shifted his stance, aiming at the guards who were running towards Allura. She was great, an amazing fighter, but she was already cornered. The brunet shot several of the guards, easily getting into the rhythm.

"Lance!" Hunk's voice cut through once Lance had finished taking out most of the guards.

"Yeah?" Lance asked and he aimed his bayard where Hunk was. The yellow paladin was standing alone but looking at Lance with wide eyes. Well, he was staring at the area behind Lance to be more specific. The brunet slowly turned over and went wide eyed as a guard stood over him. He rolled himself backwards to avoid getting shot, but it ended with him rolling off the edge of the hiding spot he had been using. He lost the grip on his bayard and grunted as he tumbled downwards.

"Lance!" He could hear everyone yelling but he was breathless and holding his bleeding forehead. He laid on his back on the ground, trying to open his eyes. When he managed to his sight was blurry. He yelped when he saw a figure falling towards him. He held up his arm, shield popping out and covering his front.

Lance screamed when the person landed on him, arm falling against his chest with the shield. Everything hurt and he couldn't breathe. Couldn't keep it together.

The shield disappeared and a knife slashed a gash into his shoulder. He cried out in pain with every gash and laceration that cut into his body.

~

Keith dropped to his knees beside Lance's limp body, eyes wide. "Lance." His voice cracked with the word. The brunet turned his head slightly and his eyes stayed closed.

"I'm fine." He slurred and then coughed. Blood splattered his pale lips. Keith let our a choked sob as he watched Lance helplessly. Lance's body was gashed horribly, all the cuts making his body look mangled. The red paladin took a wheezing breath and then he wasn't moving at all.

Keith sobbed all the way back to the castle.


End file.
